


Strawberry Jam

by hobikilledme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boo-Chwe Baby, Kid Fic, M/M, They're all in here I promise, married verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Vernon and Seungkwan adopt a little girl and raise her with the help of their family.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Strawberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

> the verkwan brain worms have taken me. farewell my friends.

Once upon a time, Seungkwan fell in love with a boy. This boy, referred to from here on out as Vernon, was, is, the sweetest boy in the entire world. They had dated for years, fought and made up and then had gotten married once they both had real adult human jobs. There had been a lot of tears at the ceremony, among all their friends, family and Seungkwan, and that had been that. They were husbands, with a receipt and everything, (Seungkwan had given up on getting Vernon to stop calling their wedding certificate a receipt). Everything was perfect and good.  
Except of course, that Vernon had really wanted kids and so had Seungkwan. So, they decided to expand their family with another little pair of feet. It was a whole lot harder than that but in the end, they were given a little baby girl.  
Boo-Chwe Sunye was very round, very loud, and very incredibly loved. She loved her duck plushie that Uncle Seokmin had given her, hated wearing socks, and loved both her dads very much.  
\---  
There are very few times that Seungkwan does not feel completely in his element. Trying to get a screaming baby to not be upset while also crying is currently at the top of the list. “Angel, baby, sweetheart, pumpkin, please,” He tries to also stop crying, bouncing and rocking her to get her to calm down, “I don’t know what’s wrong, I’m sorry.” He ducks his head into her wispy hair and squeezes his eyes shut. Crying on your baby is probably a bad parenting move.  
He feels a hand on the small of his back. Vernon leans over wrapping them both in a hug. “Let me take her for a bit, go take a break,” He says, gently prying the screaming baby away from his husband. Seungkwan goes to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, grimacing at how red he’s become.  
He walks back into the living room, Vernon still bouncing Sunye, who has finally settled down.  
“Heyy baby, there you are!,” Vernon drops a quick kiss on her forehead, “See, there’s nothing to be so sad about.” Seungkwan watches a grin bloom on his husband’s face, Sunye’s eyes still filled with tears, but she’s stopped wailing now, staring up at Vernon. “We should apologize to your appa though, it’s not nice to make people cry Sunye-yah,” He turns, nodding for Seungkwan to come over. Sunye just looks sleepy now, pacifier in and tears still drying on her cheeks.  
“Appa’s sorry, he didn’t know what to do,” Seungkwan whispers, watching one of her hands wrap around his finger, “Your dad is a lot better at this than I am.”  
“Hey that’s not true, we’re both just learning,” Vernon bumps his hip, “It’s okay to mess up. No one is hurt, everyone is done crying, and the sun is still shining, it’s all good.”  
Seungkwan presses a quick kiss to his husband’s cheek, “I’m really glad I married you.”  
Vernon smiles, “I love you too.”

\---

Vernon is laying on the ground across from Sunye during tummy time. Sunye had slowly warmed up to tummy time, no longer crying in frustration when she got put on the playmat. Now that she’s built a little more muscle up, she liked to roll around and kick her legs. Seungkwan likes to sit on the couch and fold the laundry while the two of them roll around.  
"Dude, how are you that flexible?" Vernon asks as Sunye rolls on to her back and puts her foot in her mouth, "This is incredibly impressive."  
"Please don't call our daughter, dude," Seungkwan says, trying to match two very tiny socks together.  
Vernon moves one of the colorful blocks so she doesn't knock into it while rocking back and forth, drooling on her foot. "She doesn't know what that means yet.”  
Seungkwan throws one of the socks at his head, “Her first word is going to be dude and it’s going to be your fault.”

\---

At this point in their lives, their friend group had become parents to a bunch of kids. Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s four year old daughter Jieun, and their boyfriend Josh’s little baby boy, Keonhee. Mingyu and Minghao had ended up adopting and were now the parents of a very loud two year old, Yaani. Soonyoung and Junhui had ended up also adopting but their three year old, Sanha, was incredibly quiet and shy around anyone who wasn’t their parents or Wonwoo.  
Seungkwan thought it was nice, being able to raise your kids in a big friend group. It had saved them a lot of money, especially when Jeonghan had shown up at their apartment with boxes of baby stuff. Seungkwan had burst into tears later that night, while Vernon laughed and rubbed his back. “It’s just so nice of them, they don’t even know our baby yet, we don’t even know our baby yet!”  
Vernon smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, “Soon though.”

\---

On his days off, Seungkwan tries to spend as much time as possible with Sunye. Maybe he read too many parenting books during the adoption process, but he’s worried he won’t have the same bond with their daughter because he’s not a stay at home dad. Vernon tries to assure him that Sunye already recognizes him and even copies whatever Seungkwan is doing when he gets home. Even despite that, he always blocks off his google calendar with just BABY TIME in all red.  
Seungkwan holds her up to his face, her little legs kicking as she laughs, thrilled to be hanging out with him. “Okay, let’s work on saying appa,” He stares at her as he mouths the word, “Aaaa-pp-aaa.” Sunye shrieks, her whole body scrunching up in a smile. “Aaaa, come on you’ve got this angel, aaaa,” He tries again, but she’s discovered that waving her hands around is a thousand times more interesting. He lets himself fall backwards on the floor, propping the baby up on his stomach and resting her back on his bent legs.  
“Having fun yet?” He can see Vernon’s dumb fuzzy slippers he had gotten him as a joke for their last anniversary in his periphery.  
“She hates me, she’ll never say my name ever,” Seungkwan pretends to faint while keeping a hand on Sunye’s tiny waist to keep her upright.  
“I don’t know about that,” Vernon comes in to scoop up the baby, blowing raspberries on her stomach, making her laugh, “But you are certainly going to have your appa’s dramatics, aren’t you Sunye-yah?”

\---

Soonoyung had gotten everyone in their friend group personalized baby carriers when the first babies had shown up after Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s wedding. It really made the whole baby trade off easier when Seungkwan didn’t have to drag everything they owned to their friends' various apartments along with his very loud and squirmy baby. "Seokmin!" Seungkwan yells opening the Lee apartment door. Chan pops his head out of the kitchen.  
"Is that my favorite niece I hear?" He comes over to scoop Sunye off of Seungkwan. She wriggles, waving her hands around. Chan wiggles right back.  
Seungkwan puts her diaper bag down and collapses on their couch, "Don't let Jeonghan or Minghao hear you say that."  
Chan rolls his eyes, "Jieun has had four years to be the only niece, and Yanni is two whole years old, let me have just one baby please." Sunye smacks her little hands on Chan's cheeks and he coos at her.  
"Where is your large boyfriend? I came over to gossip please," Seungkwan makes faces at his daughter from across the room.  
"I think he went to grab coffee before you came over? I don't know, I was asleep until twenty minutes ago," he bounces Sunye before wandering into a different room, "I'm gonna grab her play mat, I'll be right back."  
Seokmin ends up walking in right after, “Ugh, I knew you were gonna get here before I did,” He puts the drinks down on their coffee table and hands Seungkwan a muffin.”Did Chan already kidnap the baby?” As if on cue, Chan walks back out with the playmat and the Lee’s bucket of baby toys.  
“I did, and you can’t have her back,” He says, unrolling the mat and putting Sunye on it. Seungkwan rolls his eyes.  
“You can keep her for now, she’s stinky and decided that throwing things at appa was more important than getting a bath.”

\---

Sunye tends to stare at people. At first it was cute, but she tends to not make any other facial expression while she’s doing it which can be a little creepy. Seungkwan insists that she got it from Vernon.  
“She’s adopted! How would she get that from me!” He always insists, eyes wide, holding the baby who also has her eyes open as wide as they go.  
Rude white women in the store tend to point it out when they take her with them shopping, asking What business does a little girl need such big eyes for? Vernon usually pushes the cart into the next aisles, while Seungkwan chews them out for being rude to a baby.  
Jieun thinks it's very fun, trying to have staring contests with the baby when there’s a family gathering. Jeonghan usually has to hold her back from trying to climb in the playpen with the babies, “Honey, let’s not mess with the babies, why don’t you play with Yanni or Sanha? They’re a little bigger.”  
“But Appa! I wanna play the staring game with Sunye!” She crosses her arms, ready to throw a temper tantrum. Jeonghan just sighs, searching for Seungcheol to come over and diffuse the situation. Seungkwan and Mingyu watch from the kitchen island.  
“Can’t wait until Yaani decides she’s going to learn how to climb things too,” Mingyu finishes cutting the oranges he was working on and puts them in the pitcher for sangria. “She thinks Jieun is the coolest kid in the entire world, but I really don’t need her to try climbing the bookshelves.”  
Seungkwan hums, adding more ice to the pitcher, “Sunye has finally learned to crawl? Sort of, she can’t go very far, but it’s already taken years off my life when she isn’t where I put her down.”  
Mingyu laughs, hip checking his husband as he walks through the kitchen on his way to see the babies, pressing a kiss to Minghao’s cheek. “Just wait until she starts walking, that’s gonna be a handful.”  
Seungkwan shudders, already imagining the tears, “Thank god Vernon works from home now, otherwise we would never get everything baby proofed.”  
“Oh yeah! I’m so glad that his contract allows for that,” Mingyu starts searching for cups now that the drink is done, “How’s he liking the new company?”  
“It’s so much better, they pay him an actual decent royalty cut now and don’t make him pull absolutely inhuman hours in the studio. I’m really glad that Jihoon talked him into it. It’s nice to see your husband at home once in a while,” Seungkwan picks up the pitcher once Mingyu locates the cups, both of them congregating with the others in the living room. He ends up perched on Vernon’s lap, sipping his maybe a little too sweet sangria, and feels content to be hanging with his family.

\---

Vernon pops in one day while Seungkwan’s at work, baby strapped to his chest, iced Americano ready to be handed off and ready to press easy kisses to the top of his head. “How ya hanging in there?” he asks, making Sunye dance by moving her legs around. She shrieks, very excited about this idea. All the previous stress from his six morning meetings leaves Seungkwan’s shoulders, “I’m doing fantastic now that I get to see my two favorite people,” he takes a sip of his Americano, watching Vernon try to get Sunye to sing, dancing around Seungkwan's office.  
He works for a small publishing company which he hadn’t really seen himself doing when he was 30 but one of his friends from college had started it and asked that he come on board right as it had started taking off. Being one of the co-owners definitely made it easier to see his baby, his coworkers were also in love with her and asked him to bring her to every office party.  
“What’s up though? Is everything okay?” Seungkwan feels a wave of anxiety, but Vernon probably would have texted if something was seriously wrong.  
“Oh no, everything’s fine, someone was very brave getting her flu shot today and was wondering if her appa could come out to lunch with us,” he waves Sunye’s little arm and she gurgles, the little tie-dyed bandaid shiny on her leg.  
Seungkwan looks at his laptop, the files from the meeting still waiting to be sorted and turns his chair the other way. “Yeah of course I can, let me just grab my coat.”  
\---

Seungkwan loved brunch, their long standing commitment to having brunch held through college, marriage and children. It used to just be Jeonghan, Minghao and him, but now since Seungcheol and Jeonghan have successfully seduced Joshua Hong into dating them, he tags along. Soonyoung had demanded to be included after college, and with him he of course dragged Junhui. Minghao had started bringing Seokmin sophomore year, but Seokmin coming meant Chan also had to come. Jihoon usually also got dragged out, simply by virtue of dating Seokmin and Chan, so their table had started to get a little full.  
"How's having a baby around the house again?" Seungkwan leans over to ask Jeonghan, sipping his third mimosa.  
Jeonghan has a small smile on his face as he looks over to where Josh is arguing with Chan over something, "It's been a lot, obviously, Jieun hasn't been that small in years and she at least can tell us why she's screaming, but Keonhee is a sweetheart and so is his dad."  
Seungkwan scoffs, "You've gotten soft in your old age," which they both know means that he's very happy for their family.  
The best part of brunch however was always receiving a text from Vernon, with a photo attached. Sunye was strapped to his chest, obviously caught mid happy scream, Mingyu and Seungcheol both with their little girls sitting on their shoulders in the background, Keonhee strapped to Seungcheol’s chest, also looking a little blurry like he was screaming too, and Wonwoo with Sanha propped on his hip, a tiny smile on both of their faces.

\----

Everyone had told them how little sleep they were gonna get with the baby and they had laughed at first. Sunye was a very sweet baby, sleeping mostly through the night the first few months but teething wasn’t very fun for anyone in the house. The baby monitor crackled, Seungkwan already sighing.  
“It’s your turn,” Vernon mumbled, already shifting over to steal his pillow. Seungkwan smiled, petting his husband's hair before going to scoop up their cranky baby.  
“Aww Sunye, what’s wrong poor baby? Does growing hurt?” He bounces her a little, getting her to stop crying at least as he goes to make her a bottle. “It’s okay, everything’s a little better when your tummy is full.”  
Vernon shuffles into the kitchen and wraps an arm around his waist, pressing a sleepy kiss to his shoulder and a tiny kiss to a mostly still asleep Sunye’s head. “You doing okay?” He asks with words muffled in Seungkwan’s shirt. Seungkwan keeps an eye on the pot, not wanting to burn a bottle especially at 3am.  
“Yeah, I think she just didn’t wanna sleep alone tonight, growing teeth is tough,” He shifts her on his hip, not wanting to wake her up too much. She has one of her little fists wrapped in his shirt and she snuffles into his chest. “This just in, she’s the most perfect little girl in the entire world,” Seungkwan mumbles, feeling his heart melt.  
Vernon snorts, “I could have told you that.”

\---

Seungkwan thought that the universe was very kind to let him walk through the door of their shared apartment after work and have a healthy, mostly naked, baby very excitedly crawling towards him, and have a very lovely husband chase after her.  
“Hello there sunshine!” He scooped up said baby, laughing as she continued to squirm excitedly.  
Vernon finally caught up to the duo, “Hello to you too,” Seungkwan leaned into a kiss, “How was work? You want me to get her?” He had a little sweater over his shoulder and a tiny pair of pants in his hands.  
“No it’s okay, I missed her. Was she not a fan of clothes today?”  
“She wasn’t a fan of carrots, and threw up all over the little frog outfit she had on.”  
Seungkwan dips Sunye just to hear her squeal and burst into giggles, “Oh Sunye-yah! You’ve gotta eat your veggies silly girl!”

\---

Vernon’s dancing around the kitchen, swaying with Sunye, Brown-eyed Girl playing from his phone. Seungkwan records them from the doorway, smiling when Vernon starts singing.  
“Sunye, what is your appa doing, huh?” Vernon says when he finally catches sight of Seungkwan in the doorway, “Is he being silly by not dancing with us?”  
Sunye babbles before laughing and pointing at Seungkwan, “Appa!” She shrieks and both Seungkwan and Vernon freeze.  
“Did she just-” Vernon’s eyes are huge.  
“Oh my god, wait I was recording, hold on,” Seungkwan fumbles for his phone, to stop the video and look at it again.  
Sunye decides though that she is simply not getting enough attention, and reaches out for Seungkwan, babbling appa now repeatedly. He scoops her up, pressing kisses to her cheeks and trying not to cry. “Yeah Sunye-yah, that’s me! Appa!” His voice is filled with tears, and he looks over to see Vernon grinning with tears running down his face.  
“She said it!” He whispers, not wanting to start crying as well. Vernon laughs, pulling them both into a hug and kissing both of their cheeks.  
“That’s our girl! Sunye-yah you’re the smartest baby in the entire world!”  
Seungkwan grins, very deeply content with his little family, and his little fairy tale ending.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to also talk about verkwan brain worms you can find me here [twitter](https://twitter.com/hobikilledme)


End file.
